La Mansion de los 5 pensamientos
by NatiMalfoy
Summary: un suceso a ocurrido en Hogwars y ahora todos se encuentran en una mansion muy extraña, pero eso no lo notan hasta que aparece un personaje del terror muy conocido


Harry Potter y la mansión de los 5 pensamientos  
  
En el 4 de Drived Drive en el 2º piso, se encontraba tumbado boca arriba un chico un tanto alto, sus ojos verdes reflejaban una pequeña tristeza. El chico tenía el pelo negro muy desordenado, y estaba bien formado. Este chico era Harry Potter, un buen mago que hiba a una escuela de magia llamada "Hogwarts".  
  
Durante el verano había decorado su habitación con posters, figuras que se mobían, y muchas cosas más gracias a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Justo ahora, en ese mismo instante era cuando c-mplia los 16 años, faltaba exactamente:...  
  
- 4- se decia Harry- 3...2...¡1!. Feliz c-mpleaños Harry- Se dijo a si mismo. En ese momento oyo como daban golpes a la ventana, Harry se abrio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y fue a abrir la ventana para dejar pasar a las, 7 lechuzas!!! - Baya, cada año tengo mas admiradores- bromeo para si. Cogio una de las 7 cartas que estaba seguro que era de Ron  
  
Para Harry  
  
Hola Harry, que tal? espero que bien, igual que yo. Hoy le pregunte a mis padres si podias pasarte las 3 ultimas semanas en mi casa, pero me dijo que Dumbledore te tenía una sorpresa, pero no me a contado que es, asique tendras que escribirme para contarmelo, jeje.  
  
P.D Hermione se bolbio a ver con Krum y pelearon!! te lo imaginas??, bueno ya me despido, adios.  
  
R.W  
  
- Que Dumbledore me tiene preparada una sorpreasa?, que sera?- Harry guardo la carta de Ron y se puso a rebisar las demas, otra era de Hermione que le decía que estaba muy bien y todo lo que le había dicho Ron sobre lo de Krum y que el regalo lo compraron entre ella y Ron. Harry abrio un paquete con emboltura roja y descubrio una copa plateada, y se acordo de lo que era, le habían regalado un pensadero. Leyo como se ultilizaba y de inmediato de desizo del recuerdo de Sirus cayendo por el velo. Cuando se quito ese pensamiento, se sentia radiante, feliz, todabia recordaba a Sirus morir con lastima, pero un monton de pensamientos positivos llenaron su cabeza de inmediato. La otra carta era la abitual de Hogwarts con los materiales y fecha del empieze del curso. La siguiente carta era de Hagrid que le enviaba saludos y unos pasteles que Harry no se empeño en probar. La siguiente carta era de un tono marron oscuro con letras plateadas y decia:  
  
-------Harry Potter-------  
  
Señor Harry Potter, por su seguridad le quiero informar que el resto de las vacaciones las pasara en "La mansion de los 5 pensamientos" junto con mas personas, se le ira a recoger mañana a la hora que quiera pulsando el emblema que le mandamos.  
  
-------Penelope Steel-------  
  
Harry despegar un emblema en el que ponía "Puls Here" claro que no lo hiba a pulsar en este momento, pero le hizo gracia que estubiera puesto en ingles, a quien se le ocurriria?? Al abrir las siguientes dos cartas se sorprendio mucho, eran 2 pergaminos con las normas de la casa y ponia: ( no os preocupeis, no son muchas )  
  
1 No andar por el 8º piso pasadas las 00:00 PM. ("Por el 8º piso?!?!?! cuantas plantas tiene????- se pregunto Harry con la boca abierta")  
  
2 No gritar, solamente porque hace ego y desaparece en 10 minutos.  
  
3 No salir al bosque por la noche ("BOSQUE???")  
  
4 Si traes algun animal no lo sueltes por el castillo, se podria perder  
  
5 Obscenerse ( intentar no ) encaminarte en el laberinto por la noche, te pierdes seguro y llevar algun comunicador por si te pierdes, el tema de hacer magia se hablara una vez llegado a la mansion.  
  
Si no se c-mplen estas leyes se tomaran medidas drasticas y no creo que le apetezca saber cuales Harry hizo caso omiso a la ultima adbertencia, siempre acababa haciendo lo contrario de lo que ponían, y eso mismo demuestra en los anteriores años, asique esta vez intentaria controlar sus propios impulsos de salir a usmear por ahí. Al abrir la 2º carta se quedo un poco incomodo, en la carta no ponía nada, estaba mas limpia que el agua, como ya estaba medio dormido paso de esta y se fué a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente se desperto de un sobresalto por la emoción contenida de la pasada noche, se vistió corriendo, tenia unas cosas en la tripa que seguramente serian los nervio, pero era como un presentimiento muy emocionante, bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro en la cocina y se puso en frente de tio Bernon:  
  
- Que quieres niño??- contesto con desagrado, a Harry eso no le importo ya que no podia quitar su sonrisa triunfante de la cara.  
  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que me boy ya, pa unas mansion de lo mas chula y no me preguntes porque estoy asi porque es causa de los multiplos nervios, bye tio, adios a todos, preparo las maletas y me boy Harry salio pitando de la cocina, no sabia lo que le pasaba, era una sensación demasiado rara que le impulsaba irse lo mas rapido posible. El tio Vernon y la Tia petunia se quedaron sin habla, decidieron no decir nada "por seacaso". Harry preparo rapido las maletas y pulso el boton, en menos de k pudiera reaccionar sonaron dos bocinas desde la calle, bajo corriendo sin nisikiera despedirse de sus tios. Al salir de la casa se dio cuenta de que era el padre de un amigo de Dudley, asique se bolbio y entro otra vez a la casa desilusionado. Dudley paso con la cara de triunfo delante suyo dandole un empujon tan brusco que casi se cae al suelo. Pasaron como 10 minutos cuando Harry vio que un coche negro con ventanas negras se hacercaba a la casa. Al pararse delante de esta se abrio una puerta trasera y salio una chica esplendida, con un pelo azulado igual que sus ojos, tenia puesto unos pantalones de campana negron con una camiseta de medio cuello azul oscuro. Harry se quedo un poco boquiabierto, quien había dicho que las chicas que tubieran el color azul no eran guapas (N/A Janire, jajaja)  
  
- Harry Potter verdad???- pregunto amablemente.  
  
- Em?? sisi- contesto rapidamente.  
  
- Bueno entras o que??- dijo sonriendo  
  
- A si, perdon- ento en el coche super lujoso y ella se sento en frente de el ( una de esas limosinas ).  
  
- Bueno, yo soy Liria, un placer- dijo extendiendole una mano que Harry tomo amablemente.  
  
- Igualmente- se abia calmado un poco desde que salio de la casa de los Dursleys.  
  
- Y exactamente...donde se encuentra la mansión esa??- pregunto dubitativo y curioso Harry.  
  
- A fueras le londres, no se mas, es imposible de encontrar.  
  
- Y porque Dumbledorre quiere que balla yo ahí, ya se que sera para mi seguridad pero...debe de aber algo mas- cometro y Liria sonrio descaradamente.  
  
- Veo que listo si que eres, pero no te puedo contar nada, ya lo siento, solo decirte que hay mas alumnos que han benido. - Y tu de que colegio eres??  
  
- Exactamente de ninguno, mi madre sabe mucho sobre la magia, pociones, etc.. y me enseña- dijo, Harry se imagino que tubiera que tener a Snape todo el dia con el enseñandole las diferentes materias, que orror!!!, la limosina cada vez iba mas rapido, se veía un bonito paisaje.  
  
- Hoye Liria....- empezo a decir Harry  
  
- Si??  
  
- Tu pelo sera tenido no??  
  
- Jajaja, no, es natural, ya se que parece raro pero si.- respondio  
  
- Y cuantos años tienes??  
  
- 16 claro- y asi siguieron hablando sobre ellos y muchas mas cosas hasta que llegaron. Al bajar Harry casi se cae del asombro, era mas grande que Hogwarts!!!! era.....increible. El chofer llevo todas las maletal dentro del castillo mientras Harry seguia atonito ante la gran mansion, ni siquiera sabia porque la llamaban mansión, cuando parecia un gran castillo, este era de piedra dura gris oscura, en lo alto tenía 5 grandes torres, 1 en el medio y al rededor las otras cuatro. Harry y Liria se pusieron en camino a la gran mansión. Al entrar Harry descubrio un gran bestibulo, no se parecia en nada a Hogwarts no se parecia en nada a Hogwarts, era todo de colores negro azulado oscuro, o gris y marron y todo muy misterioso.  
  
- Señr.Potter!! bienbenido- era Dumbledore, se hacerco y le tomo la mano a Harry.  
  
- Hola prof.Dumbledore- dijo Harry un poco embarazoso.  
  
- Bien, Liria, le podrias acompañar a su habitación??, luego nos reuniremos a comer.  
  
- Claro- Liria dirijió a Harry hasta su habitación que se encontraba en el 7º piso. Harry al entrar en su habitación le pareció un sueño, era oscura si, pero no le importaba, era como la sala comun de Gryffindor pero con cama, armario, etc.  
  
- Es..magnifica- porfin dijo Harry  
  
- Si supongo, bueno, yo me boy, tu duchate y daba a comer bale? te estaremos esperando- casi cuando se abia ido...  
  
- Espera!- grito Harry- por donde tengo que ir para ir al comedor?- dijo sonrojandose  
  
Cuando Harry entro en el comedor se quedo un poco alucinado, en la mesa habia unas 12 personas de Hogwarts y entre ellas se encontraba Draco por desgracia pero estaba pensatibo y ligeramente parecia enfurecido con los codos en la mesa y las manos entre el pelo, como si estubiera a punto de.....LLORAR??  
  
- Señor Potter, le estabamos esperando- dijo una mujer joven con unos ojos verdes y pelo azul, Harry enseguida adivino que debia de ser la madre de Liria. Harry se sento junto a un chico de Slytherin que no le dirijio la palabra.  
  
- Bien, ya que estamos casi todos y los demas bendran a finales de mes hos quiero informar de un suceso catastrofico que nos afecto a todos los que lo supimos- empezo a decir Dumbledore Harry se fijo en que casi a todos que estaban a su alrededor les empezaron a resbalar silenciosas lagrimas por los ojos.  
  
- Bien, los mortios atacaron Hogwarts hace un par de dias, el castillo a quedado destrozado- Dumbledore tomo aire y continuo lentamente- y...lo peor, se llevaron la lista de los alumnos, y pretenden matar a todos los que no tengan sangre limpia y a los que se fueron del lado de Voldemort, y...a estas oras, casi la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts, o han fallecido, o estan en un peligro mayor de lo que se imaginan- Harry se quedo pasmado, no podia ser, era...imposible, no podia estar pasando eso, de inmediato penso en Hermione, dios!! estaria bien??, Harry empezo a llorar, pero al recordar que Hermione le envio una carta el otro dia le hizo pensar que estaria bien y no sabria nada pero aun asi, era increible, sin darse cuenta empezo a llorar, recordando la estancia en el castillo, los 5 años que habia pasado ahi y este iba a ser el 6º.  
  
- Ahora mas que nunca debemos de estar unidos, el curso lo bamos a dar en esta esplendida mansión. Los demas alumnos bendran a finales del mes como ya he dicho, y ahora, A COMER!!- Harry con la noticia ni se abia fijado en el comedor ( como si hiciera falta ) era mas o menos como el gran comedor de...Hogwarts. Al terminar de comer Dumbledor dijo otra cosa:  
  
- Solo quiero un ultimo favor chicos- dijo mirando a los alumnos- que dejeis buestras diferencias de cada casa- dijo mirando rapidamente a Draco y Harry  
  
Harry salio del comedor cuando oyo que detras lo llamaba alguien  
  
- Harry!! esperame, espera, puffff que rapido que andas no??- era Liria- oye, ya que no conoces muy bien esto, mi madre me ha dicho que te lo enseñe, te apuntas??  
  
- Bale- dijo tristemente- con quien mas bamos??  
  
- Con unos de Juflepauf, se dice asi??, me lei el libro de la historia de Hogwarts- dijo sonriendo, queria aminar un poco a Harry  
  
- Hufflepuf si- dijo ligeramente divertido  
  
- Bueno pos con algunos Hufflepufs, tu y Draco- "Malfoy tenia que ser" penso Harry- por ahí bienen- Harri diviso a Draco que benia con paso firme como siempre-  
  
- Donde estan los demas?- le pregunto Liria a Draco  
  
- No quieren ir, se fueron a tomar el sol en el jardin- dijo con voz fria. - Weno, asi nos podremos conocer mejor no??- pregunto Liria, pero al ver las caras de los dos chicos vacilantes..- que pasa??  
  
- Veras Liria...no es que Malfoy y yo nos llevemos muy bien...- dijo Harry, y luego se bolbio hacia Draco- pero si tu estas dispuesto a que seamos amigos, por mi bale. Como ha dico Dumbledore, tenemos que estar unidos- finalizo  
  
- Potter, no sueñes tanto, no andaria con tigo ni muerto, y ese viejo loco del director nunca ha tenido la razon, solo quiere matar a la otra mitad del colegio- seguia teniendo la mispa voz fria de siempre pero esta vez apagada, muy apagada.  
  
- No se como te puedes preocupar por alguien siendo tan frio, esque no entiendes que solo intento ayudar?!?!?- empezo Harry molesto  
  
- Mira niñato dejame en paz bale?, que sea tan frio no significa que no me preocupe por alguien- le grito Draco  
  
- Ts ts ts, paz chicos...paz, benga, total tego que enseñaros la mansion- y se pusieron en marcha. Se pasaron viendo la mansion toda la tarde, era esplendida, Liria a demas les enseño asta ahora todos los pasadizos que había descubierto que llevavan al laberinto o a diferentes sitios de la mansion, mas bien docho eran atajos. Ni Harry ni Draco se dirigieron la palabra en todo el recorrido, solo se lanzaban miradas fulminantes. En uno de los momentos a Liria se le ocurrio preguntar una cosa...  
  
- Oye, y por que os llevais tan mal??- Harry y Draco sin pensarlo dos vezes se pusieron a reir tontamente.  
  
- Lo 1º- empeza Draco- yo no salgo con gente que se cree la mejor de todo el colegio  
  
- Uyy!! mira quien lo dijo!!- le contesto Harry- y yo no salgo con cobardes como tu  
  
- Yaya, lo que te pasa es que sabes que si ubieras haceptado estar con migo desde el principio de curso ahora estarias mucho mejor y te respetaria todo el mundo y te adoraria- dijo Draco  
  
- No gracias, yo no salgo con hijos de mortios-comtesto tanjantemente Harry  
  
- Ya Potter!!, tu no tienes ningun derecho a decir que soy y que no soy- "Hombres" penso Liria "nadie los entiende".  
  
- Bale bale, no os llevais bien, no debi preguntar- dijo desesperada pero sonriendo. Al finalizar cada uno se fue a su habitacion "no sin antes darme una ducha, este dia a sido agotador, y no por las buenas noticias que se diga, estara bien ella??" pensaba Draco mientras se metia a la ducha. Al dia siguiente Harry se desperto cansado, no tenia muchas ganas de lebantarse, pero tenia que hacerlo, si no en el comedor solo faltaria el. Se fue a dar una ducha rapidilla para no legar tarde. Al llegar al comedor casi todos habian llegado, se sento en el mismo sitio en el k estubo el dia anterior. El comedor esta vez estaba decorado de un azul clarito y el suelo de madera brillante... de repente se abrieron las grandes puertas del comedor, por ellos aparecieron un chico y una chica... El chico no estaba nada pero que nada mal, era alto, su pelo de un color ruvio medio corto, y sus ojos azules hacian que pareciera un angel tenia un cuerpo muy bueno ( en el buen sentido ). La chica que lo acompañaba tambien era muy guapa, era alta y delgada, tenia el pelo ruvio, y los ojos gris verdoso.  
  
- Señorito Denis, señorita Natasha- dijo tomandoles la mano el profesor Dumbledore ya cuando se hacerco- me alegro de que ayan benido, pero... no iban a benir dentro de una semana??  
  
- Lo que pasa profesor esque quisimos benir antes, no le importara verdad??- dijo sarcasticamente Natasha  
  
- En absoluto- contesto Dumbledore sin inmutarse... Los dos chicos se sentaron a la mesa en frente de Harry, este les hiba a dar la bienbenida pero estos se adelantaron un poco  
  
- Potter no??- le preguntaron con una voz muy...sly  
  
- emm...si- respondio un poco incomodillo  
  
- Denis y Natasha, encantados- le dijo Denis y le extendieron la mano, Harry la tomo sin desaprobacion. Los dias pasaban rapido, Harry casi no se comunicaba con nadie, no se habia dado cuenta, pero...sin Ron ni Hermione  
  
Llego casi fin de mes, hoy sabado, a la mañana bendrian todos los de Hogwarts...los que quedaban. Harry se lebando pesadumbradamente, pero al instante recordo que hoy benian Roy y Hermione, se vistio rapido y bajo a desayunar. Al bajar se dio cuenta por el estruendoso ruido que llegaba desde fuera que unos carruajes se hacercaban. Harrry corrio a fuera para ver si bajaban sus amigos.  
  
- Eyy, Harry, estamos aqui!!- gritaba Ron desde un carruaje que estaba casualmente detras suyo. Ron habia cambiado mogollon, su pelo pelirrojo daba el cante entre todas las cabezas que habia, estaba mas alto y mas formido, en opinion de Harry habia cambiado mucho, hasta tenia musculillos y to!!!, a su lado se encontraba Hermione, alta y muy morena, tenia la piel tensa y dura, y le brillaba ligeramente Los ojos de la chica se veian brillantes, su pelo muy ondulado y brillante, daba un aspecto de tener ya los 17-18 años, estaba muy guapa.  
  
- Ron Hermione!!- dijo abrazando a los dos- que tal??  
  
- bueno- bien, excepto esa tragica noticia...- dijo Ron  
  
- si, fue orrible- correspondio Hermione  
  
- si pues...- empezo a decir Ron pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, estaba absorta en un tal chico con una mirada de odio, o sea a Draco, pa espeficicar mejor, este verano lo vio por una calle muggle y no se le ocurrio otra cosa que saludarlo!!!, pero claro, ocurrio lo de siempre, "sangre sucia" bla bla bla, etc. Hermione se fijo bien en el, estaba mucho mejor que el año anterior, tenia el pero caido por la frente y vestia de negro, se le notaban los muscu-los a trabes del nicky. Draco noto la mirada de Hermione y se dispuso a mirarla, al darse la buelta se encontro con unnos ojos color miel brillantes, Hermione cuando vio que la miraba se bolbio rapidamentepara donde estaban Harry y Ron que en esos momentos hablaban sobre lo cambiados que estaban todos, incluyendo a Hermione claro, como no. Draco pudo ver que Hermione se sonrojaba ligeramente cuando se bolbio. "baya baya, la sangre sucia a dado un cambio de 360º, habra que ver que puedo hacer con ella" perso sonriendo maleficamentre.  
  
- Todos a la mansion!!!- gritaba Dumbledore. Draco se sobresalto y fue llendo. Todos los alumnos incluido Harry al entrar al comedor vieron que habia ya 4 mesas de las respectivas casas y los de 1º año colocados en una fila, el comedor ahora era identico al de Hogwarts, que recuerdos.... Cuando ya todos estaban es sus sitios Dumbledorre empezo a hablar:  
  
- En primer lugar, muy buenos dias a todos- empezo diciendo- este año, bienen alumnos nuevos para a parte de 1º para 2º, 3º etc... dado que otro conegio de cercanias ( ni k fuera el metro ) tambien a sufrido un "accidente". Y ahora nos disponemos a dar la ceremonia de seleccion- y con esto finalizo. La profesora Maccgonagal llamo a tolos los nuevos y se reunieron en una fila y empezo a llamar gente:  
  
- Gabriela- dijo la profesora. Una muchacha de estatura media, tenia los ojos oscuros y rasgados que coincidian con el pelo ondulado de un color castaño brillante. Gabriela se sento en un bonito taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza ( una de las pocas cosas que quedo a salbo despues de lo ocurrido...  
  
- Baya baya, una chica responsable e inteligente...mm...eso es bueno, te gusta la amistad...bien, bien...RAVENCLAWN!!!!- grito el sombrero, la chica se lebanto contenta y se fue a su correspondiente mesa. - Natasha M...albus???- Mccgonagal se quedo sin habla pero al ver a Dumbledore asentir siguio- em...Natasha Malfoy...- todo el comedor se quedo paralizado, Malfoy??, no podia ser. La chica que a Ron le perecio bastante guapa se sento en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero  
  
- Baya!, una Malfoy- dijo el sombrero- no me lo esperaba, bien...veo un gran ego eso si "mmmm.... : penso Natasha" bueno bueno...balor....jue que si, con los amigo, no, eso no, bien tu a SLYTHERIN!!!- muy pocos aplaudias, incluso la mitad de los slytherins se quedo petrificada al oir el apellido de la chica, la que se fue a sentar al lado de Draco.  
  
- Te lo dijeeee- dijo cantando disimuladamente haciendo que solo el lo oyera- quede en slytherin...  
  
- Si- dijo tambien en un susurro- como lo has hecho??, ubiera jurado que irias a Gryffindor...  
  
- Querido- dijo mirandolo- aprendi del mejor, jajajaj  
  
- Has visto Harry?? Malfoy!!! una Malfoy!!, es....increible- decia Hermione  
  
Pero na, Ron no escuchaba, miraba fijamente a Natasha quien le susurraba algo a Malfoy, esos ojos le gustaban mucho, era una mezcla muy bonita de un verde grisaceo, de repente esta lo miro y le giño un ojo, Ron se bolbio rapidamente, intentando olvidar ese jesto de la chica  
  
- Nati...em...que coño haces???- le pregunto Draco al ver que Natasha le guiñaba el ojo a Ron  
  
- Nada, ganarmelo- dijo indiferente  
  
- Te ago una apuesta querida hermanita- le ofrecio Draco  
  
- Que tipo de apuesta??  
  
- Acepta y veras- le dijo Draco malebolamente  
  
- Bale, que quieres??- le pregunto interesada  
  
- Bien, quiero que te ligues a Ron haciendole pensar que eres un angel, y luego asi sin mas que te vea con otro, pero antes te tiene que pedir que seas su novia y durar 2 semanas- termino Draco  
  
- 2 semanas??? jajajaj, hecho, pero si gano...- dijo mirando a Hermione  
  
- Granger?? jajajaj, deacuerdo- y se tomaron la mano A continuacion Dumbledore se lebanto para hablar  
  
- Porque tendra que hablar despues de haber comido?? y ya cuando todos estan llenos y solo quieren ir a dormir??- comento Ron  
  
- Calla tio!!- protesto Hermione molesta  
  
- Bale bale, solo decia... bale me callo- finalizo al ver como lo miraba Hermione  
  
- Silencio por favor- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Ron  
  
- Y esta bez que he hecho??? pero si...  
  
- Ron!! leñes, ya, tranquilo y calladito- le dijo Ginny. Ron gruño como ultima respuesta  
  
- Bien, lo primero...queria darles su pesame a aquellas personas a las que se les a muerto un familiar o amigo- casi el comedor entero empezo a sollozar  
  
- Me he enterado- empezo a decir Ginny- de que Justin...ese chico de 2º te acuerdas no Harry??- este asintio con la cabeza- si, pos me he enterado de que murio, con el Aveda Kedavra... Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca...( suena mu bien eh! jajaj )  
  
- Que fuerte- logro articular- pero esque esto no puede estar pasando...igual mientras nosotros aqui comemos, el señor de las tinieblas esta asesinando a alguien!!!...-dijo Hermione en un tono un tanto preocupado  
  
- Herm...- empezo Ron- Desde cuando le llamas "el señor de las tinieblas" a Voldemort??- dijo extrañado  
  
- No se, esque estoy muy estresada ultimamente que ya no se ni lo que digo...  
  
- Ok, bueno, tu tranquila que todo saldra bien, ffffff, respiiira- decia Ginny, sinceramente parecia una loca inchando globos  
  
- Ginny que no soy asmatica!!- la separo de su lado  
  
- Segundo...- continuo Dumbledore- Ya que no estamos en Hogwarts y no hay bosque prohibido, el bosque del que esta al lado de la mansion, es aun mas peligroso que el de Hogwarts, asique esta, ROTUNDAMENTE prohibido- los alumnos cuchichearon entre si- y claro, el 8º piso esta prohibido, cuando algun abenturero salga de ahi ya sabreis porque- dijo guiñandole un ojo a Harry- y por ultimo...A las correspondientes habitaciones!!. Todo el comedor se dispuso a ir a sus correspondientes salas...cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sabían donde estaban  
  
- Oye Hermione, y donde estan las salas??- pregunto Harry  
  
- A! es verdad, yo lo se, me informo Dumbledore-.  
  
Cada sala se encontraba en un piso, en el 4º piso los Ravenclawns, en el 5º los Hufflepuffs, en el 6º los griffindors, y por ultimo y no por eso es mas inportante en el 7º piso los slytherins. Los griffindor al subir a su sala, o mejor dicho, piso correspondiente, se quedaron atontados. Cuando abrieron la puerta del 6º piso aparecieron como en un bosquecito, y a lo lejos una casa de unos 3 pisos, era...como se podria decir. De alucine!!. Los griffindors leyeron una carta que estaba clabada en un arbol:  
  
Chicos, esta casa es donde dormiran durante todo el curso, en las habitaciones os podeis poner como querais, se puede tambien mixto, y ahora, a disfrutar de vuestro nuevo ogar!!  
  
- Has visto Draco?? se pueden habitaciones mixtas!!!- se entusiasmo Natasha  
  
- Ey ey ey, para el carro, no pensaras ponerte con migo verdad??- le pregunto Draco como obligandola a decir que no, pero la chica era fuerte, la muy mocosa, pensaba Draco.  
  
- De mocosa nada cielo, y si, me boy a poner contigo, asique ya puedes ir buscando algunos compañeros de habitacion que esten buenos.  
  
- Ey chicos!!- gritaba un tio detras de Draco y Natasha  
  
- Ola Denis, que tal?- le pregunto acercandose a el Natasha  
  
- Hola Nati...perdon Natasha- La chica odiaba que la llamaran "Nati" menos su hermano claro  
  
- Justo a tiempo, ya tenia mi puño preparado- dijo la chica enseñandole su mano y entrecerrando los ojos con burla cachonda ( que no se entienda mal, jejej )  
  
- A lo que iba, me puedo poner en vuestra habitacion?  
  
- Claro que puedes, no quiero tener a una maníaca omicida dormiendo en la cama de al lado- dijo mirando a su hermana, esta ya iba en camino de darle un golpe en la cara cuando sono una especie de timbre y la chica se paro en seco, le resonaba la cabeza.  
  
- Que es ese sonido??- dijo tapandose los oidos  
  
- Que sonido??, hermanita no empiezes otra vez con las bromitas que te conozco bien- dijo Draco recordando una cosa que le hizo en el verano  
  
- No en serio, es...ese ruido!!- Natasha no aguantaba mas, se tapo a fondo los oidos y se callo de rodillas  
  
- Dios joder!! que alguien lo pare!!- gritaba una y otra vez, se sentia rara, como si la sangre no le circulara, pequeñas lagrimas sobresalian de sus ojos cuando de repente todo paro y Draco se la llevo a parte.  
  
- Nati que diantres te...- Draco se callo al ver su cuello- decias que no existian...lo decias!!!  
  
- No no!!, no queria asustarte, yo tambien al principio creia que era un mito...pero ya ves- contestaba desesperada Natasha  
  
- Pero no puede ser, eres una bruja, no podras!!!- le decia Draco  
  
- Y tu que sabes, y si lo consigo??- dijo Natasha calmandose  
  
- Pasa algo??- Liria se habia acercado  
  
- No nada, en absoluto, bolbamos- decia Natasha con una mirada hacia su ermano de "No te preocupes". Los griffindors entraron en la casa y casi les da algo, la casa por dentro parecia muy bonita.  
  
- Eyy!! es igualita a la de la pelicula de "Los otros"- decia Hermione entusiasmada  
  
- ...se..lo que tu digas Herm- dijo Ron sin enterarse de na.  
  
- Y a que esperamos??, bamos ha buscar las habitaciones.  
  
Las habitaciones estaban en el 2º piso en el que habia 10 puertas que eran las respectivas a las habitaciones, en cada habitacion habia 5 camas. En el piso de abajo las cocinas con el gran salón. Y por ultimo en el 3º piso una gran biblioteca en la que Hermione decidio quedarse un poco.  
  
Y asi quedaron las habitaciones en griffindor:  
  
Hermione-Harry-Ginny-Ron y Luna, una chica nueva que bino un poco despues de la selección ya que un amigo suyo se puso enfermo y lo tubo que cuidar un tiempo. La chica era muy guapa ( como todas ), era alta y con una tez morena, sus ojos azules a forma de gato y el pelo moreno.  
  
Luna era muy simpatica, al instante le agrado a todos. Y las habitaciones de los Slytherins quedaron asi:  
  
Draco-Liria-Natasha-Denis y Eba.  
  
- Denis...estas despierto??- susurraba en la habitación Natasha, bolteada hacia la cama del joven.  
  
- Ahora ya si- dijo graciosamente  
  
- Estar asi intimida, jeje- comento susurrando  
  
- Jej, si, weno que??  
  
- Pos que mañana es el cu- mple de Draco y no se que regalarle...  
  
- Es verdad!!, a mi se me olvido- dijo poniendose un poco rojo  
  
- Jajaj, y eso, que le vamos a regalar??- pregunto Natasha  
  
- Nidea, aremos una fiesta y ya esta- propuso Natasha - Seria buena idea...pero mañana es domingo, el lunes tenemos clase- dijo Denis  
  
- Quien es el jefe de nuestra casa??- pregunto Natasha curiosa  
  
- Severus- Natasha que habia cojido un vaso de agua de su comoda lo escupio  
  
- Snape??, Severus Snape??- pregunto un poco confusa  
  
- Emm...si, lo conoces??- pregunto asustado  
  
- Yo??...bueno, no, pero...he oido hablar de el...- mintio, todabia recordaba aquella vez que se encontro con Severus en casa de sus padres, fue exactamente poco antes de benir a la mansión, Snape entro en su casa sin permiso para llevarle algunas pruebas que delataran a su familia.  
  
-----------FLASH BACK-----------  
  
Natasha estaba preparando las maletas para ir a la mansion, tenia ya todo listo cuando oyo que la ventana de la cocina se abria lentamente. La chica se acerco despacio cuando alguien por detras le tapo la voca con la mano.  
  
- Oye niña, no grites, podrias....- Snape se quedo mirando a la chica, era guapisima, ese efecto fue porque Natasha estaba practicando una poción de atraccion y se dispuso a probarla... Snape le iba soltando la mano de la boca de la chica sin darse cuenta  
  
- Que hace usted en mi casa, o se ba o llamo a mi padre... y no creo que le guste demasiado- dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa maligna  
  
- Escucha niña, si llamas a tu padre pobre de ti porque....- no le dio tiempo de acabar  
  
- PAPA!!!!!!- grito Natasha  
  
- Lamentaras haberlo hecho- Snape se puso detras de la chica con una capa invisible y la apunto con una varita- como digas algo, pobre de ti..  
  
Lucius llego a la cocina de inmediato  
  
- Que es lo que pasa??, tengo una reunion muy inportante!!- dijo Lucius esperando respuesta  
  
- A...yo- decidio aberiguar un poco asique se lanzo- por casualidad no conozes a ningun tipo de pelo negro grasiento con ojos ligeramente frios??  
  
- Que...se llama Severus Snape, traicciono al señor, dime, lo has visto??  
  
- Em...si, ayy!!- se quejo, Snape la habia pinchado con la varita- ayy...ay que ver que maleducado que es, me lo encontre el otro dia y me insulto diciendome que mi familia era muy desgraciada etc...  
  
- Ya las pagara, buelbo a la reunion que me estan esperando.- Lucius se fue directo al salon  
  
- Baya...Severus verdad??- dijo con tono tranquilo  
  
- Como puedes estar tan..tranquila??- Snape se ponia nervioso, se notaba que la pocion funcionaba a la perfeccion  
  
- Porque se que no me bas ha hacer, nada.- se fue hacercando a el hasta estar muy cerca, sus cuerpos se rozaban suavemente. La chica se fijo en sus ojos, tan negros, tan penetrantes, tan profuntos que no se veia ningun sentimiento, sus respiraciones ya chocaban  
  
- Largate bale??- dijo Natasha saliendo de la profundidad de sus ojos, apuntandole con su varita y sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
- Baya, que tan repentino cambio- opino Snape, derrepente sin previo abiso le cogio de la muñeca en la que llevava la varita, hacerco a la chica hacia el y le planto un beso bien dau. Natasha pensaba en su interior "Como son los tios, cuando piensan que no te ban a bolber a ver hacen lo mas inesperado"  
  
- Bueno, hasta nunca, ya tengo lo que necesitaba...-dijo Snape separandose, beso a la chica porque detras de ella habia un cajon secreto que contenia pociones prohibidas, que se las enseño burlonamente a Natasha  
  
- Seras...- dijo con una cara de odio  
  
- Por cierto- dijo Snape antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la cocina- bonita pocion, te felizito, te ha salido muy bien- y se marcho sin dejar rastro...  
  
-----------FIN FLASH BACK-----------------  
  
- Holaaa, hay alguien en casa??- dejia Denis que se habia sentado en su cama  
  
- Em? si? que...a, pos eso, he oido hablar de el, tenemos que preguntarle si nos deja hacer una fiesta, y luego que nos de alguna pocion o algo asi.  
  
- Si, seria buena idea, jo, no tengo nada de sueño- comento Denis  
  
- Pues ya somos dos- dijo Natasha- ben tumbate con migo, asi hablamos un poco sin molestar- decia Natasha viendo que Draco se movia. Los dos chicos estubieron hablando hasta altas oras de la noche asta dormirse.  
  
"Se encontraba en una estancia azul verdosa muy palida, alrededor parecia que volaba brillantina, el corrio y corria hasta que en medio de la nada de repente iba apareciendo poco a poco lo que parecia un cuerpo. Al rededor de Harry y de ese misterioso cuerpo abia una gran tormenta, Harry se hacerco y descubrio muy sorprendido que era Ginny, que estaba haciendo ahí?? Harry al acercarse e intentar despertarla se dio cuenta de que no tenia pulso...no podia ser..."  
  
- No!!!!!- grito Harry despertando a toda la habitacion  
  
- Harry!! tio, por una vez que es domingo podrias dejarnos dormir- se quejaba Hermione, Harry se fijo en su pijama, era rojo casi transparente y muy bonito, la chica tenia la manta por debajo de las caderas y estaba medio dormida, Harry se sonrojo un poco viendola. - Tss, Harry- lo llamo Ron, este se dio la buelta para mirarlo- estas bien tio??  
  
- Sisi, estoy bien, una pesadilla, nada mas  
  
- Fue sobre...Voldemort??- pregunto Ron preocupado  
  
- No...creo que no- dijo Harry- porcierto que ora es??- dijo cambiando de conbersación  
  
- Pues son las...- Ron miro su reloj- las 8 y media!!, que temprano, yo boy a dormir un poco mas...  
  
Mientras en slytherin-------------------  
  
- Natasha, Denis!!, como no hos desperteis la que se ba a armar aqui- decia Draco a los chicos que dormian en la cama de la chica  
  
- Quee?? que pasa???- pregunto Natasha ya despierta y Denis tambien  
  
- Como no hos separeis todo el colegio creera que habeis estado liandoos  
  
- Oh!! Draco no exajeres, somos los mejores amigos del mundo!! nunca saldriamos juntos, si nos conocemos desde pequeños!!- decia Denis  
  
- Eso ya lo se, pero el colegio no- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- asi que benga, despejando, que Nati me debe una por despertarme un dia con cubitos de hielo- Draco tiro a Denis graciosamente al suelo, pero no le hizo daño, tampoco queria.  
  
Natasha se abia dormido de nuevo  
  
- Ayyy- suspiro Drao- querida hermanita  
  
- Mmm?- dijo todabia en un profundo sueño  
  
- Esta te la debo- Draco lleno un pequeño cubo que había en el baño con agua y fue tranquilamente hasta la cama de su hermana  
  
- Que bas ha haceer??- dijo ya bestido Denis  
  
- No lo ves??- dijo descaradamente baciando el cubo de agua en cima de Natasha  
  
- AAA!!! sera...- Natasha dio un gran salto de la cama y se callo al suelo, sus ojos se abian muesto mas azules de lo normal  
  
- Jajajaj, te la debia hermanita- le dijo por lo alto y luego en un susurro- Nati los ojos- Natasha al principio no entendio que queria decir pero luego lo pillo, parpadeo unas cuantas vezes y sus ojos volvieron a su color original  
  
- Me las bas a pagar Draco!!- reia furiosamente  
  
- Jajaja, eso ya lo veremos  
  
- A si??, te recuerdo nuestra apuesta- dijo sonriendo angelicamente  
  
- Que apues...a!!!, na, no me preocupo porque se que bas a perder, el Weasley nunca confiara en ti sobretodo porque eres MI hermanita- dijo Draco reboloteando el pelo a Natasha  
  
- Si...por desgracia tenia que tener a un hermano como tu...- dijo por lo alto  
  
- Te eh oido!!- se quejo Draco se metio al baño a darse una ducha rapida. Al salir se dio cuenta de que no habia nadie en la habitación excepto Eba, Draco el dia anterior no se fijo de como era la muchacha. Eba era un poco bajita, pero no mucho, tenia un pelo negro largo y ojostambien negros, su piel blanca y con buena figura.  
  
- Hola, Bea verdad??- pregunto atentamente Draco  
  
- Si...- respondio dedicandole una gran sonrisa- y tu Malfoy como no  
  
- Draco si no te importa, no emos tenido casi tiempo de conocernos, a que curso bas a ir??  
  
- A 6º, igual que tu- la chica mientras hablaba estaba poniendo todas sus cosas en su armario, a Draco eso le incomodaba, siempre le gustaba que le hablasen a la cara  
  
- Bueno me boy...- dijo Draco y salio hacia la sala, al llegar vio que era muy bonita, se parecia mucho a su sala comun del colegio antiguo, y en un sillon se encontraba Natasha leyendo un libro  
  
- Que lees??- le pregunto Draco, Natasha miro la portada y dijo  
  
- "Las tacticas mas simples de conquistar a quien quieras"- dijo  
  
- Jajaj, tramposa...  
  
- De eso nada, no pusimos reglas, jej, banga, bayamos a desayunar.  
  
En griffindor todo estaba en un silencio mortal, solo en el salon se encontraba Luna sentada en un sillon contemplando un cuadro muy bonito, era el cuadro de una chica muy bonita que detras de ella se encontraba una cabaña muy bonita. Luna se sobresalto al oir un ruido cerca de la entrada hacia la casa de griffindor, se hacercaba lentamente pero por mala suerte tropezo con una esquinade la mesa y de esta callo al suelo haciendose anicos una vasija de cristas  
  
- Sera posible, tenia que salir tan patosa...- dijo maldiciendose. Cuando se hacerco vio en una esquina a...  
  
- Dios Gabri, que estas haciendo tu aqui??- dijo Luna poniendose una mano en el pecho del susto  
  
- Yo...esque yo...pues...esque...- no le salian las palabras de la boca (juas, y no se nota, jajajaj)  
  
- Tu...¿?pero dime hija!!- decia Luna desesperada  
  
- Esque...en mi casa han hecho una fiesta y yo no queria benir, asique me cole aqui- dijo rapidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y tambien para verte jajaj, hace años que no te veo  
  
- Joe, ya me habias dau un susto de muerte, deberias ir a teatro sabes??- comento Luna  
  
- Jajaj, tu crees??, nono, que verguenza, bueno y por aqui que tal?? veo que ay un movimiento....de muerte- dijo mirando la vacia sala  
  
- Si bueno...es domingo, estamos todos cansados- dijo Luna  
  
- Si bueno a lo que iba, digo yo...- Luna veia en los ojos de Gabri que la chica planeaba algo- no te apeteceria ir a ver que hay en el 8º piso??  
  
- Pero esta prohibido!- exclamo Luna  
  
- Eso mismo digo yo- la voz probenia de un chico que bajaba las escaleras lentamente  
  
- Am!!, hola Harry- saludo Luma  
  
- Em...si, hola, y la infiltrada es...- dijo con voz de esperar respuesta  
  
- A!! si, esta es Gabri, Gabri este es Harry- cuando Harry ya se hubo hacercado se tomaron la mano y Gabriela enrojecio un poco.  
  
- UUoooo- Ron bajaba bostezando- bamos a comer ya que tengo un ambre...  
  
- Jajaj, como siempre Ron, como siempre- decia detras de el Hermione  
  
Todos los grifindor bajaron al comedor, cuando entraron los slitherins y demas casas estaban ya en sus sitios menos ravenclawn que habia solo unas cuantas personas y a Harry se le bino a la cabeza...Cho  
  
- En que piensas Harry??le pregunto Hermione ya en la mesa, veia a Harry como ido  
  
- Na, en nada importante- dijo rapido- tenemos los orarios??- pregunto cambiando de tema  
  
- A si, toma, ahora tenemos D.C.A.O, que ganas verdad!!! quien crees que sera el profesor??  
  
- O profesora...- dijo Ron uniendose y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
  
- Tu sabes quien es verdad Ron??- pregunto Hermione entrecerrando los ojos  
  
- Mmmm...quizas- dijo y se llevo un cacho de carne a la boca  
  
- Dinos!! quien es??- le insistia Hermione  
  
- Pero que estais diciendo?? si hoy es domingo!!!- dijo Ginni, Harry por primera vez se fijo bien en ella, y al parecer Hermione tambien y se quedaron pasmados. Ginny tenia su pelo como siempre pero mas tirando a anaranjau claro y cortado a capas, sus ojos azules oscuros se veían brillantes y radiantes, como era fin de semana les dejaban llevar ropa de calle ( me entienden no?? ), Ginny llevava unos baqueros verdes claros con un cinturon por delante gordo y debajo de la rodilla por detrtas en los pantalones habia una cremallera hasta abajo, eran de muxa campana, y por arriba llebava un nicki de cremallera torcida y se le veia gran parte de la tripa. Su figura en si habia cambiado muchisimo, ahora tenia muchas curbas y estaba fenomenal.  
  
- Quien...eres??- pregunto distraido Harry. Ginny lo miro ofendida y se bolbio hacia Ron que le lebanto los hombros como diciendo "no se lo k le pasa"  
  
- Soy Ginny si no te has enterado- dijo enfureciendose  
  
- Ginny?? pero baya cambio!! oye yo, lo siento mucho, estas bellisima!!- dijo Harry aun en las nuves, Ginny lo miraba adorablemente, le parecia guapa por una vez en su vida!!! - Es verdad Gin, has cambiado de pies a cabeza, estas deslumbrante- le saco Hermione de sus pensamientos, aunque Ginny ubiera preferido que se lo dijese Harry ( como no, jejej )  
  
- A si??- dijo ironicamente. Ginny se había esforzado dia a dia por predeterminar su cuerpo y su aspecto. Había pasado hasta dias sin comer, sabía que eso era malo, pero lo necesitaba hasta poder conseguir una talla 36 europea de caderas ( la mia ). Cuando ya comieron...  
  
- Sñrt.Granger- la llamo la profesora Mccgolagal- cuando termine por favor balla a mi despacho- Hermione palidecio notablemente- reunion de prefectos- añadio viendo la cara de Hermione que en estos momentos cambiaba a un tomo rosado de alivio. Cuando la profesora ya se fue Hermione se bolbio a sentar en su sitio.  
  
- Dios que susto me dio, podria decirlo todo a la vez- se quejo mirandola mal. Harry y Ron se sorprendieron ante tal comportamiento de su amiga.  
  
- Bueno, pero tampoco es para tanto- dijo Harry  
  
- Es verdad- corraboro Ron  
  
- Bueno, yo me boy a su despacho, no llegue a ser que me castigue por llegar tarde- dijo sarcasticamente llendose.  
  
- Que mosca le ha picado??- pregunto Harry  
  
- Una muy grande, jejej, benga abra tenido un dia agitado, cosa que no creo, pero yo tambien debo irme, tambien soy prefecto. -- Bien, este año vijilareis cada piso por parejas- decia Mccgonagal -- Espero que las parejas sean decentes, porque yo no me pienso poner con una sangre sucia- dijo Draco en voz alta .. Señor Malfoy, otro comentario parecido y le pongo un castigo- dijo y siguio explicando- como vereis, algunos de aqui son los nuevos que han benido- dijo y tanto Rom como Hermione se fijaron en que presentes estaban: Luna millenium, Denis, Gabriela, siria y Natasha -- Profesora...- lebanto la mano Hermione -- Si señorita Granger- le pregunto con una sonrisa -- Porque hay cuatro slytherins??, lo veo injusto, las demas casas tambien tienen derecho a tener cuatro en vez de dos o tres- comento Hermione -- Lo siento Hermione pero eso no es su asunto- dijo cortantemente -- Como quiera- dijo en voz baja que Ron oyo -- Como iba diciendo, las parejas las nombrare ahora, esten atentos si no quieren salir con la pareja equibocada.  
  
Pansy -- Tom Ron -- Natasha Luna -- Liria Denis -- Gabriela Zabini -- Hanna Hermione -- Draco  
  
-- Que??, me toca con ese arrogante, despreciable y pijotero de Malfoy??- dijo casi gritando Hermione poniendo una cara de asco -- Señorita granger!!!, controle su bocabulario- exclamo Mccgonagal- ahora todos a fuera, tengo cosas importantes que hacer, y os recuerdo que las clases estan en casi el mismo sitio que en Hogwarts-. Todos salieron del despacho, algunos quejandose de las parejas que tenian como por ejemplo Natasha. -- Dios, me tenia que tocar precisamente Weasley....porque a mi....porque a mi- se quejaba una y otra vez -- Tu tampoco es que me agrades mucho Malfoy- dijo Ron al oirla quejarse se el -- Tu te callas porque no estaba hablando con tigo, ademas a mi ni te acerques demasiado que igual me contagias los piojos, teniendo una pocilga como esa para vivir....- Ron estaba rojo de colera, como le podian insultar asi?? a su casa....no aguanto más y se tiro a por Natasha justo en la puerta del despacho de Maccgonagal. Ron estampo a Natasha contra una parez y la agarro del cuello -- No insultes ni a mi familia, ni a mi casa --...o.....o si no, que??- pregunto Natasha que se estaba quedando sin aire -- O si no te arrepentiras -- Benga Weasley, sabes muy bien que no me aras nada -- Y como lo piensas impedir??- le pregunto Ron, en ese momento Natasha le dio un rodillazo a Ron en sus partes nobles -- Asi- dijo ya recuperada. Hermione se hacerco a Ron y le cogió de un brazo y lo llebo a la sala comun.- Gracias por ayudarme eh Draco!! - se quejo Natasha tocandose su cuello ahora rojo. -- Sabia que podrias hacer algo- dijo sorprendido- o a caso me he equibocado?? -- No....- dijo pensando en lo logico y se fueron a su sala comun. - Estas bien Ron??- le pregunto Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no reirse  
  
- Si...estoy bien- respondio poniendo una cara de desacgado que Hermione no pudo resistir y se puso a reir a todo pulmon.  
  
- Y que si se puede saber te hace tanta gracia??- pregunto Ron un poco molesto.  
  
- Jajaj, esk....jijij... bale que al principio casi la aogaras con dificultad....jaj...pero luego te dio ahí como si nada- dijo haciendole una señal en el "ahí".  
  
- Sabes que te digo Hermione??- le pregunto en voz alta- que te bayas a la mierda, asi de claro- y subio por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los chicos. "baya por dios...porque tendre que ser tan cabezota??, bueno, ya se le pasara, como siempre" penso Hermione.  
  
- Hola Herm, has visto a Ron??- le pregunto Harry entrando a la sala  
  
- Si, esta enfadado con migo  
  
- Por??- le pregunto interrogativo  
  
- Que te lo cuente el, esta arriba en la habitacion- le dijo. Harry subio las escaleras acelerado y al entrar dio un gran portazo a la puerta. Al día siguiente, en el comedor todos estaban nerviosos por empezar las clases, no sabían que profesores tendrian ni nada.  
  
- Roooon- le decia por milesima vez Hermione- oye ya te he dicho que lo siento!!!, bengaaa, perdoname porfaaaa- dijo poniendo una carita de angel  
  
- Mira Herm, te perdono, pero no me dirijas la palabra porque no te boy a hablar- Harry escuchaba eso gracioso, cuantas vezes se habian enfadado sos amigos ya??, hasta había perdido la cuenta.  
  
- Benga chicos, Ron, Herm, ya dejadlo, que no podeis enfadaros!!! que luego me quedo en medio de los dos como siempre  
  
- Me da igual Harry, yo no la buelbo ha hablar- dijo Ron  
  
- A vale...vale vale- dijo Hermione, se lebanto y se fue a su clase de D.C.A.O.  
  
- Ron benga, perdonala- le suplicaba Harry  
  
- No Harry, cuantas vezes la tengo que perdonar??, no, esta vez no.- dijo cortantemente y se fueron a su clase. Ya todos estaban en el aula de D.C.A.O pero la profesora no aparecía  
  
- Que irresponsabilidad- decia Hermione, en ese momento entro una joven de pelo negro con tirabuzones, y mechas negras en el, lo ojos de color marron elado, muy buena figura y de estatura media.  
  
- Hola, yo soy la profesora Ane, espero que todos bosotros seais tan buenos como me ha dicho Dumbledore, porque si no tenemos trabajo de sobra- su voz era ligeramente fria.  
  
- Pasare la lista, lebantad la mano cuando oigais...- se paro porque se abrio la puerta y aparecieron los slytherins acompañados por Snape.  
  
- Profesora- la saludo y se hacerco a Ane y le susurro por lo bajo alguien que nadie oyo, ella asintio, luego se Snape se hacerco a su oido y le dijo alguna ota cosa a la que ella sonrió abiertamente, los alumnos presentes se sorprendieron un poco y rieron silenciosamente. Los slytherin se expandieron entre toda la clase y se sentaron en sus sitios. - Bien- empezo a decir ya cuando Snape se había ido, con una sonrisa malefica- a lo que iba, cuando diga vuestro nombre lebantais la mano.  
  
- Hermioe- la chica lebanto la mano- bien, la sabelotodo- comento sin inportarle que la oyeran, Hermione le fulmino con la mirada  
  
- Draco- este lebanto la mano- el hermano de Natasha- draco movio la cabeza afirmativamente  
  
- Natasha, bueno, espero que aqui no agas escapaditas, te digo lo mismo Liria- Liria al igual que Natasha enrojecieron ligeramente, y asi fue pasando con algunos comentarios sobre cada uno.  
  
- Ahora, lebantad la mano los que han obtenido la nota mas alta- los que lebantaron fueron:  
  
Hermione-Harry-Draco-Ron-Liria-Natasha-Denis y Luna  
  
- Muy bien!!, vosotros tendreis clases extras de mi asignatura los sabados antes de comer, bien, empezamos- ante esto los que tendrian clase los sabados se quedaron confusos, un sabado?!?!?. La clase transcurrio tranquila, repasaron todo lo referente a los años anteriores.  
  
- Para el siguiente dia quiero que me traigais a todas las criaturas que habeis estudiado, no me importa que tardeia aunque sea toda la noche, lo quiero listo para el jueves por la tarde. Al salir de clase Harry y Ron empezaron a protestar.  
  
- Pero es injusto, porque no confia en nosostros??- preguntaba Ron- no le basta con ser informada de que somos los mejores del curso??  
  
- Vosotros?? los mejores??, no me agas reis Weasley, en lo unico que sois los mejores es en perder, cosa que areis en nuestro partido- dijo Draco altamente  
  
- Malfoy- dijo tranquilamente Hermione- SIEMPRE hos emos ganado, y esta vez, no ba a ser la excepcion  
  
- Tu callate sangresucia, no estoy hablando con tigo, asique Weasley, olvidate de eso de "mejores" porque aqui los que triunfan somos nosotros y...  
  
- Draco, dejale- dijo amablemente Natasha a su Draco cojiendote del brazo- bamonos, tenemos cosas que hacer- los demas slytherin se fueron con Natasha agarrada al brazo de Draco, que bolvio la cabeza hacia Ron y le sonrio timidamente  
  
- Oooo, benga que bomito- le susurro Draco al oido, la chica le fulmino con la mirada  
  
- Pues te aguantas- le respondio riendose. - Que ha sido eso??-pregunto Harry poniendo cara rara  
  
- No tennnngo ni dea- respondio Ron  
  
- Sea lo que sea llegamos tarde a pociones...- dijo Hermione con cara de asco. En la clase de pociones no ocurrio nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que Nebille birtio dos vezes la misma pocion haciendo que a media clase le saliera brillantina por toda la piel ( era una pocion experimental para navidades, asique tendrian brillantina durante por lo menos una semana ).  
  
- No se como aguantare toda una semana con esto encima- decia Hermion, tenia purpurida decorativa por toda la cara formando flores y rosas, y tambien por todo el cuerpo, sus blazos estaban rodeados de dibujos de serpientes brillantes.  
  
- No tubiste que ayudar a Nebille en su pocion, nosotros estabamos al otro lado de la clase- le dijo Harry- o benga, no seguireis enfadados por esa tonteria verdad??- pregunto interrogativo  
  
- Yo, aunque lo intente, no me puedo enfadar con el, asi es la cosa  
  
- Bale bale, te perdono, ya no podia aguantar mas esto- dijo Ron sonriendo. Este curso despues de la comida tenian tiempo libre, asique los tres se pasaron por las cocinas y luego fueron al lago para hablar un poco cuando lla era hora de hacer la guardia.  
  
- Ron, nos toca guardia, bamos- le dijo Hermione  
  
- Yo me tengo que ir por el otro lado Herm, tengo que bijilar por la torre este y tu por el otro lau, asique hasta mañana entonces  
  
- Si supongo. Hermione hacia ya 15 minutos que estaba esperando donde habian quedado ella y Draco.  
  
- Sera posible, es que nunca llega a su hora??- se pregunto Hermione  
  
- No, solo quiero hacer esperar a gente como tu- dijo pasando de ella  
  
- Ey!!!, esperame- grito ya desde arriba de las escaleras  
  
- Tu no me mandas Granger, asique ya bas yendo a 3 metros como minimo de mi  
  
- Sera...- susurro Hermione- Baaale, con tal de que no....- Hermion no pudo seguir, se tropezo con un escalon y se callo a cuatro escalones abajo, cuando llego al suelo estaba inconsciente.  
  
- Que me decias Gra...- Draco bolteo a ver y la vio ahí tirada- esto...estas bien??- pregunto desde lejos- porque me tendra que pasar esto??- se hacerco lentamente y se agacho a su lado, le cogio por detras la cabeza con una mano y la ovio un poco  
  
- Granger...granger!!, benga lebantate- Hermione se movio un poco y abrio los ojos  
  
- Que demonios....auch!!, mi cabeza- se quejo todabia con los ojos entrecerrados y tocandose la cabeza- y...que haces sujetandome la cabeza Malfoy??- dijo con voz devil  
  
- Yo...a...solo que no quiero que mi fiel- Hermione lebanto una zeja  
  
- Como que fiel??- le pregunto  
  
- Me dejas terminar??- le pregunto- No quiero que mi fiel enemiga se muera, perderia la dibersion- dijo excusandose-  
  
- A, ya...- dijo sonriendo sin que el lo notara - Bueno, seguimos entonces...- Draco le alzo la mano para ayudarla, cuando Hermione fue a cogerla este la aparto y la chica se callo de bruces hacia atras  
  
- No me puedo permitir que una sangre-sucia me toque- dijo con una de sus sonrisas triunfantes. Hermion ebito el comentario y se lebanto, al hacerlo se tambaleo un poco pero se le paso al rato.  
  
- Donde tenemos que bigilar??- pregunto mirando a su alrededor, la mansion era espectacular, había estatuas de piedra y gargolas por todas partes, pero no cambiaban de color, siempre de un azul muy oscuro y el techo color negro.  
  
- En la torre oeste- los dos se dirigieron hacia ahí y vieron un pergamino colgado de una pared.  
  
- Yo lo leo- se ofrecio Hermione  
  
- No, dejame a mi- dijo Draco y cogio el papel de un tiron en el que ponia:  
  
Los prefectos deben saber que en esta torre hace tiempo ocurre algo raro, yo Albus Dumbledore les ruego que se queden bijilando hasta el amanecer  
  
- Jaj!!, este biejo esta loco no??- protesto Draco  
  
- Al parecer no- dijo Hermione señalando a la torre, en esta en medio habia una chimenea y un sofa. Encima el techo era de millones de baldosas hechas de madera, los chicos supusieron que ahí arriba, entre la madera es donde pasaba algo, porque a su alrededor no habia ni rastro de nada. Los dos pasaron asta la media noche andando por la torre sin ver nada  
  
- Yo me boy a mi cuarto, no pienso estar aqui hasta el amanecer  
  
- Pero...no puedes!!!- ni Hermione estaba conbencida de eso, podria ir a su cuarto y estar mañana en clase tranquila sin que nadie se enterara  
  
- Granger, tu a mi no me das ordenes- dijo Draco y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, Hermion al fijarse bien se puso a reirse  
  
- De que te ries mocosa??- le pregunto Draco  
  
- Jaj...no podras salir, en esta torre la puerta se cierra automaticamente y ermeticamente hasta las 6 de la mañana, lo lei en...  
  
- Que si que si- dijo Draco ignorandola- ya beras como abro la puerta- dijo con sonrisa gloriosa.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Que has dicho de la puerta??- preguntaba Ron escandaloso  
  
- Oye mocoso callate bale??, ya te dije que la muerta se abre al amanecer, tendremos que pasar la noche aqui- dijo con cara de disgusto "si, por suerte la tendremos que pasar juntos" penso en sus adentros. Ya a la 1 de la mañana, Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados a cada lado del sofa que no era ni grande ni pequeño, uno cualquiera.  
  
- Dios...me muero de sueño- se quejaba Hermione bostezando  
  
- Pues duerme, nadie te lo impide, para ser tan lista eres un poco...tonta- dijo pensando en lo que había dicho.  
  
- Bale- Hermione y Draco no se encontraban a mucha distancia de ellos mismos, solo a un par de cm. Hermion apoyo su cabeza contra la espaldera y se dormio, a poco rato su cabeza se deslizo hasta el hombro de Draco el que la miro con una cara...anormal .  
  
- Tenia que pasarme esto, me tenia que pasar a mi...- se quejaba constantemento- dios, ya me has demostrau que mi preocupacion no balio la pena porque esta aqui ahora, pero esto...yo no te pedi nada mas- dijo mirando al cielo estrellado de esa noche. A poco rato el tambien se dormio.  
  
De mientras en la torre este se dispute un combate....A MUERTEEEEE....  
  
- No pienso dormir con la hermana de un Malfoy, mas bien dicho, NO PIENSO DORMIR CON UNA MALFOY- le grito lo ultimo en el oido a Natasha  
  
- Oye que problema tienes con migo??- pregunto molesta la chica- encima que te salbo de un buen puñetazo....  
  
- Exacto!! eso me molesta, que una Malfoy me salbe  
  
- Quieres parar de decir mi apellido, que ya me lo se de memoria!!!- le dijo fuertemente  
  
- Gggggg BALE, esta bien, dormiremos en el sofa, pero ni te me hacerques.  
  
- Baaaale- dijo con carita de angel Draco se desperto somnoliento pero sin sueño ( ein?? ), había dormido sentado, mientras que Hermione estaba tumbada en la espalda con la cabeza en las piernas de Draco y el resto del cuerpo a lo largo del sofa. Draco admiro su rostro, como podiria una sangre sucia ser tan...perfecta. Draco cogio un baso de agua que se allaba a su derecha en una comoda y lo arrojo en la cara de la chica, esta se lebanto de un salto y se callo del sofa para abajo, pero sin querer con tal susto le cogio de la corbata a Draco y lo arrastro con ella. El chico se encontraba encima de la chica.  
  
- La proxima vez podrias caerte sola- dijo todabia sin moverse  
  
- Y tu la proxima vez podrias tener mas cuidado cuando bebes agua  
  
- No estaba bebiendo agua, te despertaba para intentar no tocarte- le dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo de las de siempre  
  
- Pues podrias haberme...no se, con tal de no empaparme, no es que fuera un basito muy pequeño- protenso Hermione, en "basito" se parecia a uno de esos que usaba Hagrid  
  
- Si bueno, asi es mas divertido- dijo, todabia estaba encima de ella  
  
- Interrumpo algo a los señores??- era Dumbledore, se encontraba en la puerta. Draco y Hermione se lebantaron rapidamente, pero ermione tropezo con un clabo que sobresalia del suelo ( que patosa que esta siendo xP ) y Draco la cogio por la cintura inclinandose sobre ella, estaban como en uno se esos bailes de tango.  
  
- Les podria dejar solos- dijo Dumbledore bromeando  
  
- NO!!!- contestaron los dos girando las cabezas hacia el. Hermione empujo ligeramente a Draco y se puso en pie. - A ocurrido algo en esta torre??- pregunto ya sero  
  
- No, nada en absoluto- dijo Hermione  
  
- O bin, entonces yo ya me boy, pero antes, tienen falta de sueño??  
  
- Yo no- contesto Draco  
  
- Yo si, por culpa de este...creido- dijo fulminandole con la mirada  
  
- Tomese esta poción, ya no tendra sueño- Hermione se tomo un liquidito color marron clarito y su mente se despejo, se sentia como nueva.- buelban a sus salas comunes y preparen todo lo relacionado oy con sus clases.- Dumbledore se disponia a irse cuando  
  
- Prof.Dumbledore  
  
- Si señorita Granger??- " señorita, que mas quisiera" se quejo Draco por lo bajo, Hermione lo pudo oir y lo ignoro.  
  
- Lo que ha visto antes...pues, que no era nada eh!!, no piense mal...- le dijo suplicante a Dumbledore  
  
- Claro que no, es imposible sobre todo que vosotros dos esteis juntos, ademas, el padre de Draco aunque este en azcaban no lo permitiria- dijo tranquilamente como si nada, y se fue.  
  
- Porque tienes que ser tan patosa??, te caes por todos los sitios!!- le dijo Draco  
  
- Oye que no es mi culpa eh!!  
  
- Natasha...NATASHA!!!- le grito Ron a la oreja de la chica  
  
- Ay!!, ya, con este paso me dejas sorda!!- se quejo. Ron y Natasha hizieron un acuerdo de dormir bien, asique estaban los dos de lado tumbados en el sofa  
  
- Benga muevete que me pones nervioso- dijo Ron y la empujo, la chica se callo de cara al suelo  
  
- Auch!! la proxima vez que te ponga nerviosa podrias besarme en vez de tirarme  
  
- Jaj!! que te lo crees tu, con una Malfoy??? moi??? nonono- Ron hasta parecia Lockhart "y ya empieza a dar la bara con lo de Malfoy"  
  
Ron y la chica salieron de ahí tanto Draco como Hermione tambien y se dirigieron a sus correspondientes salas comunes. Ya en el desayuno todos hablaban de la noche  
  
- Y yo dormi con la Malfoy en el sofa!! no me lo puedo creer, pero...debo admitir que la chica no esta nada, pero que nada mal- dijo de inmediato Ron en las nuves  
  
- Jajaj, Ron te debo confesar algo- dijo Hermione haciendo teatrillo- estas mas loco que Harry, ahora lo he comprobado- dijo Hermion y se hecho a reir  
  
- Ey!!, y yo porque??- pregunto Harry tambien riendo  
  
- Dejalo Harry, dejalo...tu eres un caso a parte- le respondio Hermione con una sonrisa graciosa- benga que llegamos tarde a transformaciones- y exactamente llegaron tarde. De mientras en otro lugar.  
  
- Luna, benga que boy a llegar tarde a pociones, y me castigaran...- Luna y Garbiela se encontraban en el 9º piso de la mansion, habian ido a descubrir algun que otro pasadizo, pero lo unico que consiguieron fue que Luna se quedara atascada con el pie en un agujero en el suelo que penso que era algun suelo falso.  
  
- Gabri, tranquila, si me quedo aqui atrancada le diras to a Dumbledore y punto.  
  
- Ya...esque tengo verguenza a entrar en su despacho, y si esta haciendo algo...raro- dijo poniendose colorada  
  
- O Gabri, no digas esas cosas, jajaj, baya mente que tienes, bale, ya puedes ir a llamar a Dumbledore, no consigo sacar el pie...  
  
- Bien, pero y si..  
  
- Gabri!!!, no ay "y si.." benga be Cuando Gabriela se fue Luna se sento en el suelo ahun con el pie atascado  
  
- Lo que hay que ver....- dijo para si misma- en ese momento el agujero se agrando aun mas- emm....no si ver veo eh, suelo...no te preocupes que veo bien- se estaba poniendo nerviosa y entonces el suelo se agrando tanto que la chica callo y por suerte se sujeto con las manos  
  
- Bien, aqui hay que tranquilizarse y respirar ondo y.... AYUDA!!!! PORFAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEE!!!!- al parecer dio respuesta a sus suplicas, Dumbledore llego ahí, al parecer Gabri se había ido a su clase  
  
- Señorita Luna, sujetese bien- Dumbledore le sujeto del brazo pero Luna se dio cuenta de que debajo se encontraba el 8º piso...y decidio aberiguar que es lo que habia ahí  
  
- No puedo....- dijo fingiendo dolor en el brazo y se solto.  
  
- Nooo!!!, aga lo que aga, no recuerde nada!! mantengase despierta y alerta, ahora boy a por usted.  
  
Luna se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, no se veia nada, excepto el agujero por el que había caido que se estaba cerrando asombrosamente, de repente oyo un ruido.  
  
- Quien hay ahí??- dijo asustada, estaba sintiendo un frio y humo salia de su boca. De repente la estancia se conbirtio en una salita, con chimenea, sofa, arbol de navidad, television, y muchas otras cosas mas, era su casa. En un sofa se encontraban un hombre y una mujer, eran sus padres que celebraban la pasada navidad y se vio a si misma sentada en una butaca leyendo un libro. De repente alguien toco la puerta, Luna vio que nadie fue a abrir y se dispuso a ir ella. Cuando abrio la puerta aparecio un hombre muy feo, tenia la cara un poco deformada y con nariz ganchuda, llebaba un jersei negro y rojo de navidad y unos pantalones negros usados, en las uñas tenia grandes cuchillas, quien era??  
  
- Qui...quien eres??- pregunto asustada  
  
- Jajaj, alguien que te ara sufrir- a la griffindor le estremecia esa voz, era muy brusca y temblorosa, su cuerpo se inmobilizo, no podia moberse, tenia mucho panico, esa voz...esos ojos negros... querria correr pero no podia, algo se lo impedia, sus piernas no obedecian a su cerebro  
  
- Baya, una jovencita bruja- dijo con voz ronca el extraño. La chica recordo que debia de tener la varita por algun lado, pero no la encontraba!!!  
  
- Buscas esto pequeña??- el hombre saco de su bolsillo la varita de Luna- lo siento, pero no te la puedo dar  
  
- Porfavor, demela, la necesito...porfavor- Luna tenia la voz fragil y casi no se le oia  
  
- Lo siento pequeña, pero ya nunca la necesitaras, no de aqui en adelante- el hombre extendio una de sus manos y con una uña le rozo levemente el cuello, en este ahora había un gran corte horizontal del que sangraba mucho  
  
- No me mates...porfavor...a mi no- suplicaba Luna derramando multiples lagrimas  
  
- Lo siento pequeña, tengo que hacerlo para poder salir  
  
- Salir de donde??- le pregunto alargando tiempo, Dumbledore le había dicho que bendria a por ella, tenia que aguantar  
  
- La lo sabras- le respondio  
  
- Pero...yo quizas le pueda ayudar...- dijo esperanzada  
  
- Solo hay una manera con la que me puedes ayudar  
  
- Cual??- pregunto rapido  
  
- Dime pequeña...que es lo que mas temes??  
  
- La electricidad...- dijo con una cara palida. De repente por todos los lado aparecieron muchos cables y rodearon a Luna entre ellos  
  
- Dijiste que me podria salbar ayudandote!!- gritaba con lagrimas  
  
- Yo no dije nada de salbarte. - N...no...- dijo susurrando. Derrepente todo se movia, como si alguien estubiera agitando la casa, todo volaba por los aires y Luna lo veia todo borroso. A continuacion sintio como alguien dandole tortazos  
  
- Despierta, despierta!!!- una muchacha se encontraba encima de ella, espera, encima de ella??, que hacia ella en el suelo si segundos antes se encontraba en una cabaña con un hombre que estaba apunto de matarla.  
  
- Que...que ago yo aqui??- le pregunto a la chica- y quien eres tu??  
  
- A si, buenas, me llamo Caolinet, he estado mucho tiempo atrapada en esta habitacion...- dijo triste. Derrepente Luna recordo una cosa  
  
- Donde esta el hombre??- dijo echandose hacia atras y apoyandose en una pared  
  
- Tranquila, el solo aparece en tus sueños, necesita fuerzas para salir- le explico, y no es que Luna la entendiera muy bien  
  
- Y...como se llama??- le pregunto  
  
- No se puede decir su nombre, si lo dices, el te oye, y cuando menos te lo esperes ataca  
  
- No sera el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado??- le pregunto  
  
- Nonono, en absoluto  
  
- Ayudame a salir de aqui - No se salir de aqui!!  
  
- Como que no sabes salir de aqui?? como entonces has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo??- pregunto Luna estupefacta. Derrepente una puerta se abrio y por esta aparecio...  
  
- Dumbledore!!! o gracias a dios!!!- salto Luna a sus brazos- ayudenos un hombre...  
  
- Ya se lo que pasa señorita Luna- dijo  
  
- Entonces??, saquenos de aqui  
  
- Señorita, solo esta usted en esta sala- dijo Dubledore extrañado  
  
- No, estoy yo...- Caolinet salio porfin, los tres cerraron la puerta detras y Dumbledore pronuncio miles de echizos a la puerta antes de irse.  
  
- Acompañenme a mi despacho- dijo, y se fueron camino a su despacho. Luna no se dio cuenta pero ya era la hora de la comida.  
  
- Donde estara Luna??ç preguntaba Hermione  
  
- No se, igual esta en la enfermeria- propuso Ron lebantando los hombros, tanto Ginny como los otros 3 se quedaron quietos, y sin pensarlo dos vezes salieron rumbo a la enfermeria, al llegar ahí no habia nadie.  
  
- Buscais a alguien chicos??- pregunto la señora Pomfrey  
  
- Em...a pasado por aqui Luna..., Herm, como era su apellido?? - pregunto Ron  
  
- Luna Millenium, a estado por aqui??- pregunto Hermione  
  
- No...deberia??- pregunto asustada pomfrey  
  
- No!!, solo que...ba, no es nada, muchas gracias, adios- se despidio Ginny.  
  
- Bale, ya aparecera, bamos a esperar un poco mas- corraboro Harry  
  
- Y si mejor bamos al despacho de Dumbledore??- pregunto Ron  
  
- Y si esta en la sala comun??- dijo Hermione haciendole burla a Ron  
  
- Mira Hemione- le dijo  
  
- Que??- le pregunto Hermione  
  
- No me calientes eh!! no me calientes!!  
  
- Mira como tiemblo- dijo ermion mobiendo las manos  
  
- Que muy bien, bamos al despacho- dijo marchando Ginny poniendo ojos en blanco 


End file.
